


sharing

by Keter



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Parasites, also there's a kiss and it's cute :), mouth to mouth parasites even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keter/pseuds/Keter
Summary: Featuring my AU Micolash and Rom. They have a touching bonding experience... yeah............ WELL they sure enjoy it!





	sharing

Despite all the times Micolash had visited her, Rom had never once before thought to actually reach _out_ to him. Every moment of her time had been spent feverishly recording the endless manic babbling of the demigod. Most of it didn't make sense, but -- every time he visited, it was like what he said became incrementally more clear. Normally, she'd be devoting every second of his visit to chronicling what tumbled haphazardly from his mouth, but tonight was different. Tonight she clasped her notebook to her chest, pen resting on the side table next to the couch. She was leaning forward, her eyes wide as they followed the gaunt figure pacing in front of her. She was entranced by the way he moved so fluidly, by the way he almost sung when he talked. She just wanted to... to feel what he felt. To know that easy, elegant, supernatural way of living.

Her heart fluttered in her chest to imagine it, and doubly so when he caught her eye and grinned, his entire face scrunching up in a laugh without the smallest pause in his speech. The sight of it filled her with a feeling of pure delight, and was so bouyant that she found herself rising to her feet, leaving her notebook behind and drifting towards the striding figure whose personality enveloped the whole room in an excited energy.

His fingertips drifted against the underside of the palm offered out to him, and he circled her a few times before taking her hands more firmly, pulling her along in some sort of dance as he continued to prattle on. She was flustered, unsure of how to proceed, following his footsteps as best she could as they spun around the room. She looked into his eyes -- the one not so unlike hers, and the one pale and broken, scarred and reborn -- and saw herself reflected brightly within them, surrounded by a moon-soaked emptiness she knew was nowhere to be found in the room. Held, transfixed by the cosmos, in the arms of an omniscient demigod, Rom wished that she could just know how exactly she felt for the elusive, prophetic Micolash.

All she could be sure of was how her mortal heart beat rapidly for him, and how her cheeks flushed with blood that rushed to see him. She was sure of how the cold touch of his hands and skin brought her thin limbs a warmth that a fireplace or a quilt could never quite provide. She was sure that she wanted to learn more from him, eternally, forever -- she wanted to know the answers to every last one of his riddles, and acquaint herself with everything he knew. She wanted to be a part of him, of the cosmos, reaching out and embracing the world and everything else, effortlessly, beautifully.

As if reading her mind, Micolash quieted for a moment, his wild expression softening as he regarded her with the gentleness of something quite beloved. "You are the most favorite of my disciples," he spoke, his voice echoing in her head as much as her ears. "The most eager to learn. The closest to the truth."

She gazed at him with her wide brown eyes again, blood pooling predictably in her cheeks in response to the praise. "Thank you," she managed to mumble, her voice barely a whisper. She felt their dance slowly glide to a halt, and felt Micolash's hand at her lower back, pulling her closer.

"I know there is something you'd like to share with me. Something I've nearly forgotten."

It was all Rom could do not to hide her face; she nodded instead, just barely. "Yes."

He laughed, and it was an eerie sound, layered and crocutic. Rom adored it all the same. "Yes," he echoed. "I think I shall oblige you."

When Rom felt his lips touch hers, it came close to surprising her, even though she had seen him leaning closer. His mouth was cold and awkward, like the mouth of a corpse that had long since been abandoned by its ghost, now occupied by something less human. ...But it was nice all the same. She certainly didn't know what to expect out of a proper kiss.

She felt something touch her lips, light at first -- so light she thought she had almost imagined it at first -- but it prodded again, a bit more insistently, and she recognized the pressure as more than imaginary. She imagined it might be his tongue, which seemed slightly uncharacteristic but, to her, not unwelcome, so she parted her lips hesitantly to let him in.

She was quite unprepared when, instead of a tongue slipping into her mouth, something very thin and writhing passed her lips and brushed against her teeth and tongue. She froze with shock, but felt Micolash draw her closer, his lips pressed a bit more snugly to hers.

 _Do not fret, dear Rom,_ she heard without hearing. _I am sharing something with you. I would never harm you._

With his coaxing, she relaxed slightly, closing her eyes and adjusting to the unexpected intrusion, even touching at it lightly with her own tongue. It curled around her tongue in response, then slipped further until it began to sink into her throat; she felt a pinching feeling a few inches down her esophagus, as if it had latched onto the inside of her body.

It felt... very right in a way she could hardly put into words. Even when another writhing cord joined the first. Even when a third crept over her gums and sunk into the flesh of her mouth, crawling up her cheek and over the surface of her eye. Micolash was making him a part of her. Was making her a part of him. Just like she wanted. It was just what she wanted. She deepened the kiss, welcoming his array of parasites. Any tokens she could keep as a reminder of his time with her she would gladly accept.

They stayed close like that for a few minutes before Micolash began to pull his head away, and Rom's eyes fluttered open to see the ends of a few twisting black cords drop from his mouth and slither out of sight -- she could feel them burrowing into her, knew exactly where they had gone. He smiled at her, and she beamed back. "Thank you for that gift," he spoke. "I hope you enjoyed mine."

She nodded eagerly, still feeling them settling into place within her. She did not even feel as if he had moved away when he let go of her and drifted backwards; he was a part of her now, and would be, no matter how near or far this simple manifestation of him would be. She hugged herself and continued to smile as he bowed with a flourish.

"Until next time, dearest Rom," he promised. "Stay on top of your studies -- though I will have  _so_ much more to teach you."

The paradoxical warmth of his cold touch did not fade even when he did, his form shifting out of this reality into some other one. Rom spent a long moment cherishing his afterimage, and then promptly set about taking notes on the entire encounter. She never wanted to forget it.


End file.
